Kaamelott
by kaamelott
Summary: je vais faire des petites histoires à propos de Kaamelott
1. Chapter 1

1

Le Miracle

**Extérieur chambre du roi - Nuit**

On frappe à la porte du roi, aucune réponse, puis un temps après, on ouvre à la porte.

Perceval : Ah Sir vous êtes là !

Arthur : (fatigué) bah bien sûr que je suis là ! Je suis pas aux geôles !

Perceval : en fait s'était juste pour vous prévenir.

Arthur : mais me prévenir de quoi abruti ?

Perceval : y a un gars dans les couloirs.

Arthur : Et alors ?

Perceval : bah il pavane dans l'enceinte du château en pleine nuit, c'est quand même inquiétant !

Arthur : J'avais compris mais pourquoi vous avez pas appeler la garde ?

Perceval : je voulais pas les déranger

Arthur : alors si je résume bien vous avez entendu du bruit puis vous êtes allé voir, vous m'avez réveillé en pleine nuit pour me prévenir et vous dites que vous ne voulais pas appeler la garde !

Perceval : je dirai pas ça comme ça.

Arthur revient dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

**Intérieur Salle du Trône – Jour**

Léodagan, Lancelot et Arthur sont assis dans la salle du trône pour la doléance.

Léodagan : C'est qui le suivant ?

Lancelot : Je crois que ce sont les seigneurs Perceval et Karadoc.

Arthur : Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est la dixième fois que je leur dit que la doléance est réservée aux paysans à ses deux-là !

Lancelot : D'après leur message, ils auraient attrapés un bandit.

Léodagan : Quoi ?! Eux ? Vous êtes sûrs ?

Arthur : Pourquoi ils viennent pas le dire à la Table Ronde pour une fois qu'ils font un truc bien !

**Intérieur salle du trône (suite)**

Perceval et Karadoc entrent dans la salle du trône en se la pétant.

Perceval : Alors, comment ça va les losers ?!

Karadoc : Vous avez pissés dans vos frocs hein ?

Arthur : C'est vous qui allez pisser dans vos frocs si vous ne nous dîtes pas ce que vous foutez là ?!

Perceval : De quoi ?

Karadoc : Vous avez pas reçu le message ?

Arthur : Si si on l'a reçu, d'ailleurs c'est assez surprenant de votre part. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que la séance de doléance est interdite aux chevaliers.

Karadoc : Ah bon ?! Depuis quand ?

Arthur : Depuis toujours. Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Perceval : En fait, on n'était pas en mission.

Karadoc : On était à l'Auberge des Trois Renards pour régler des comptes avec le tavernier…

Lancelot : Mais arrêtez de paraphraser on sait très bien que vous étiez en train de picoler à la taverne !

Arthur : Bon, vous la racontez la suite ou j'ai le temps d'aller me préparer un p'tit frichti !

Perceval : Une minute ça vient ! Donc nous on se met à table et là y a un mec qui entre de nulle part…

Karadoc : Je vous préviens ( à Perceval ), on se met d'accord, le mec tu dis qu'il est sorti de nulle part ?

Perceval : bah ouais.

Karadoc : Bah j'suis pas d'accord, il entre pas de nulle part. Il passe par l'entrée !

Perceval : Bah c'est pareil.

Arthur : Dépêchez-vous !

Perceval : Donc le mec entre dans la taverne, il tue un vieux sur son passage, il avance et il se prend le pied dans une chaise et bah après on le maitrise.

**Intérieur Chambre d'Arthur- Nuit**

On frappe à la porte.

Guenièvre : (à Arthur) Bah vous y allez pas ?!

Perceval : Sir ouvrez c'est Perceval !

Arthur : Je préfère pas, à tous les coups il a entendu des bruits dans le couloir.

Guenièvre : Peut-être pas.

Arthur : Dès demain je me fais pas chier ! Deux semaines de trou pour lui et l'autre con. On les reverra pas de sitôt !

Guenièvre : Vous êtes dur avec eux !

Arthur : (over) Mais quoi encore ! J'ai bien mérité deux semaines de vacances non ?!

Dites ce que vous en pensez car j'aimerais progresser dans mes fics


	2. Les Espions

2

Les Espions

**1) Table Ronde- Jour**

Arthur, Yvain et Gauvain sont à la Table ronde.

Arthur : Alors, je vous ai fait venir pour vous parler d'une nouvelle mission. Vous allez devoir espionner le clan ennemi dès demain.

Gauvain : Mais ça m'a l'ait très dangereux mon oncle.

Yvain : Ouais et si c'est pour se faire repérer c'est trop pas la peine.

Arthur : En même temps le but c'est de pas se faire repérer.

Yvain : C'est pas un peu chaud ?

Arthur : C'est un test. Si vous réussissait votre mission vous deviendrez les chefs des Eclaireurs.

Gauvain : Oui mais si on se fait repérer …

Arthur : Chaque chose en son temps.

**2) Forêt-Jour**

Perceval et Arthur sont dans la forêt.

Arthur : Ça commence à m'inquiéter.

Perceval : Quoi ?

Arthur : Je vous parle d'Yvain et Gauvain ! Ça fait deux jours que j'ai pas de nouvelle !

Perceval : Ah

Arthur : Vous croyiez qu'on faisait quoi ? Un pique-nique ?

Perceval : Non je pensais qu'on allait à la taverne.

**3) Forêt-Jour (suite)**

Arthur et Perceval continue à marcher dans la forêt tout en cherchant Yvain et Gauvain.

Arthur : Mais ils sont où ces crétins ?!

Gauvain : Mon oncle ! C'est nous !

Arthur : Gauvain ?! C'est vous ?!

Gauvain : Oui Nous sommes là !

Arthur : Où ça là ?!

Yvain : Là !

Arthur : Non sans blague !

On aperçoit Yvain et Gauvain attachés à un arbre.

Gauvain : Libérez-nous !

**4) Forêt-Jour (suite)**

Yvain et Gauvain viennent d'être libérés.

Arthur : Mais je comprends pas, ils vous ont attachés et ensuite ils se sont barrés ?

Yvain : Ils étaient tous agenouillés devant une sorte de coupelle chelou.

Perceval : Mais quoi comme coupelle ?

Gauvain : Aucune idée.

Arthur : Mais développé !

Yvain : Mais y a rien à développer, c'était une coupelle toute rouillée.

Arthur : (over) Putain, pourquoi ils vous ont pas butés ?!


End file.
